The Mick Wiki:What You Can Do
Welcome! This page contains all the different things you can do to help move forward this wiki. There are so many options for editing, from updating character pages to finishing episode summaries. Every edit is greatly appreciated regardless of the size! If you have any further questions, feel free to message any active admin. For current information on exactly what needs to be done on articles, click here. *Derived from Once Upon a Time Wiki. Incomplete Articles Unfinished Episode Summaries *You can view all the episode pages with incomplete detailed summaries on this page. **While updating these summary sections, be sure to follow these rules to keep the wiki uniform and easy to interact with: ***Always use the present tense while writing these summaries. For example, instead of writing "Mickey pulled Ben out of the cupboard", write "Mickey pulls Ben out of the cupboard." ***Always create links for existing pages to make navigation for readers easier. But, make sure to only link a term the first time it appears in a section and not every single time it appears in that section to save you work and so that you don't crowd the summary with links. Use an already complete summary as your model. Help: To link, type [[pagename]] Character-Episode Summaries *There are still many character pages that have incomplete summary sections. Some don't have a section at all. Please help by writing summaries! You can find a specific guide to incomplete articles on this page. **While updating these summary sections, be sure to follow these rules to keep the wiki uniform and easy to interact with: ***Always use the present tense while writing these summaries. For example, instead of writing "Mickey pulled Ben out of the cupboard", write "Mickey pulls Ben out of the cupboard." ***Always create links for existing pages to make navigation for readers easier. But, make sure to only link a term the first time it appears in a section and not every single time it appears in that section to save you work and so that you don't crowd the summary with links. Use an already complete summary as your model. Help: To link, type [[pagename]] Image-less Infoboxes * Images are a key part of the wiki and help the reader better understand and interact with the website and its information. Adding images is very important. You can find all the pages without infobox images ' '. ** Here are some detailed instructions on how to upload and suggest an image to add to an infobox: :::1. Upload the image to the wiki by typing this into the URL bar: ::::themick.wiki.com/wiki/File:name.type :::2. Then, click "upload it", "Choose File", select the file, scroll down, and select "Upload". :::3. Finally, suggest the image on an admin's message wall with the link in this format: ::::Image Suggestion: link for page name. ::* Your suggestion will be taken into consideration by the wiki staff and action will be taken. If the image has been declined, there will be a response and if the image suggestion has been accepted, it will appear on the target page promptly. ::Note: This method can also be used to suggest replacement images for infoboxes if the current image is not suitable for the page. The same process is necessary for replacement suggestions as above except while writing up a suggestion, type: ::::Replace Suggestion: link for page name. Screencaps *Screencaps are snapshots of the episode that recap the events of that episode in detail. You can find articles that lack screencaps on this page. Here are some guidelines on uploading screencaps. **Feel free to use a website of your choosing when uploading screencaps. But make sure that the website provides at least 40 screencaps. **While downloading screencaps, it can get messy and disorganized, so follow this rule: Name the images in a uniform fashion (all screencaps should be named with the episode name followed by some sort of indication that the image is a screencap, and then, the screencap number). For example, if you were downloading the fiftieth screencap from the pilot and it was a ".jpeg" file, you would name it "PilotSc50.jpg". Creating New Pages Gallery Pages *Separate gallery pages are needed only for characters that have existing pages. To create a gallery page, make sure to follow these steps and rules: **If you wish to make a separate gallery page for a character, make sure you have at least five images of the character to put on the page. If there are foru or less images, simply place the images directly on the character page. **On the target characters page, create a section named "Gallery". Under that section insert the template. No input data is needed. **On the gallery page, use this template to insert images and organize them by episodes. Category:Staff Reference